30 Minutes After Noon - Transcript
Thomas Prescott: "Hi there." Hitchhiker: "Why hello. Ah, can you help me? Um, you going any place near Princeton Avenue?" Thomas Prescott: "Why, sure! Want a lift? Hop in!" Hitchhiker: "Well, that's real nice of you. I'd sure be grateful." Thomas Prescott: "Do you live down Princeton Avenue? That's a nice quiet neighborhood." Hitchhiker: "No, I don't, but my doctor does. I've just got to get him down to see my wife. She's real sick." Thomas Prescott: "Gee, I'm sorry to hear that." Hitchhiker: "Yeah! What a night for my car battery to go flat." Hitchhiker: "Say, I sure was lucky to find you. Are you married, too?" Thomas Prescott: "Yep. Sure am! In fact, today is our third wedding anniversary." Hitchhiker: "Is that so? Well, well! That, er explains the little flower display in the back seat." Thomas Prescott: "Uh-huh. And as soon as the baby-sitter drops around, I'm taking my wife out for a celebration diner. Hey, why didn't you phone for the doctor?" Hitchhiker: "OK, just here. This'll be fine. The doc lives just behind those trees." Hitchhiker: Thank you, sir. Very much. But before I let you go, there's just something I've got for you."'' Thomas Prescott: "Hey, what's this? Look, just because I gave you a lift, there's no need to - Hey, what is this?" Hitchhiker: "Now listen to me, Prescott." Thomas Prescott: "How did you know my name?" Hitchhiker: "Never mind about that. Now you listen to what I'm gonna say, and listen carefully, because I don't have time to repeat. You work at the Hudson Building. Room 1972, right?" Thomas Prescott: "Right." Hitchhiker: "OK, if you go and look in the top drawer of the cabinet there, you'll find a key to get you out of that bracelet." Hitchhiker: "You're wasting time, Prescott! It's made of solid hydro-chromatised steel. And nothing's gonna break it under 20,000 degrees of heat. The box on it contains an explosive charge that is set to go off soon. Are we in business?" Thomas Prescott: "All right. What do you want me to do?" Hitchhiker: "Simple. All you gotta do is go to your room in the Hudson Building. When you find the key, you take the bracelet off and leave it in the same drawer." Thomas Prescott: "What happens then?" Hitchhiker: "The whole place goes up. Pow!" Thomas Prescott: "You must be crazy!" Hitchhiker: "OK. I ain't got time to argue. You got 21 minutes before that bomb goes up. If you don't get that bracelet off your wrist soon,, your wife is gonna be a widow on her third wedding anniversary." Hitchhiker: "And, uh.... just a friendly tip, Prescott: Don't throw the bracelet out of the office window. You'll want to get further away than that. OK, you're wasting time, Prescott. That bomb is set for eight o'clock, and you've got thirty miles to go." Police Officer Flanagan: "Highway Control from Car 107. Going in pursuit of red Capeman convertible on highway six." Police Commissioner Garfield: "Highway Control, check." Police Officer Flanagan: "You'd better get the barriers out for this guy. He's just about to take off." Police Commissioner Garfield: "Check, car 107" Policeman at barrier: "This guy's not gonna stop! Calling all cars. Calling all cars." Gladys Saltzman: "Who is it, honey?" Sam Saltzman: "I don't know, it looks like Mr Prescott's car. Seems to be in quite a hurry." Gladys Saltzman: "What did you say, honey? I can't hear you for the television." Sam Saltzman: "Oh, I guess he's got his own key with him. Hey, looks like the cops are after him, too!" Gladys Saltzman: "I can't hear you, honey." Sam Saltzman: "Gladys, what time is it?" Thomas Prescott: "Come on! Come ON!" Sam Saltzman: "That's right, officer. I figured you wanted him for something." Gladys Saltzman: "What did he say, honey?" Police Officer Jones: "It's his car alright." Police Officer Flanagan: "Yeah. And look up there." Thomas Prescott: "It's not here! The key is not here!" Police Officer Jones: "What do you suppose this guy's up to?" Police Officer Flanagan: "Maybe we'll find out when the janitor comes with the key." Police Officer Flanagan: "Yes, sir." Police Commissioner Garfield: "Now listen, Flanagan. As soon as you've got this situation under control, I want a full rundown. That Hudson Building is government property. We can't afford any security slip-ups." Police Officer Flanagan: "I understand, sir." Police Commissioner Garfield: "How's the fire situation?" Police Officer Flanagan: "It's getting worse, sir. The fire department are on their way. But the automatic extinguishers inside the building aren't working." Police Commissioner Garfield: "Not working? What about the guy who started all this?" Police Officer Flanagan: "We can't find him, sir. He probably got hit by the explosion. The elevator is out of action, and we can't come near the scene of the explosion." Police Commissioner Garfield: "I wish I knew what the heck this is all about." John Tracy: "Base from Thunderbird Five. Base from Thunderbird Five. Calling International Rescue." Jeff Tracy: "Go ahead, John. Any more news about the Hudson Building?" John Tracy: "Well, the latest newscast is not too hopeful, I'm afraid. The fire department have got there now, but they're not having much success." Jeff Tracy: "I see. What does Brains make of it?" John Tracy: "Well, Brains reckons it must have been some kind of incendiary explosion to cause so much fire so quickly." Brains: "Hold it, John. H-here's another newscast coming up." TV Reporter Frank Forrester: "Here at Spoke City, the fire department are trying desperately to cope with this mystery fire at the Hudson Building, which followed an explosion completely destroying the five top floors. The janitor of the building, Sam Saltzman, said he and his wife were watching television at the time of the explosion, and that the incident was preceded by the arrival at the building of Hudson employee Thomas Prescott. Police commissioner Garfield says that his department will have several charges to make against Prescott, if they ever get him out of the inferno alive. The fire department say that first efforts to rescue the man have failed, but they are not optimistic about the auxiliary equipment they are now going to bring in. This is Frank Forrester, I return you to your programme." Jeff Tracy: "Right, if that's not a call to action, I don't know what is. Alan, get Scott and Virgil down here straight away." Alan Tracy: "Yes, Father." Jeff Tracy: "We don't want a moment's delay. Brains!" Brains: "Yes, Mr Tracy?" Jeff Tracy: "You'd better put Virgil straight about which Pod will be required for the operation." Brains: "Right, Mr Tracy." Jeff Tracy: "This is a chance to test the new fire rescue equipment. Tin-Tin, I want you to monitor all broadcasts about the fire at the Hudson Building, and keep Scott and Virgil informed." Tin-Tin: "All right, Mr Tracy." Jeff Tracy: "Thunderbirds are go!" Brains: "Mr Tracy, I have given Virgil my instructions about the necessary equipment. Judging by the latest reports from the Hudson Building, I've advised him to take an extra supply of dicetylene." Police Officer Flanagan: "I don't hold out much hope for the guy at the foot of the elevator shaft, sir. The place is getting badly flooded, even with the pumps working full-force." Police Commissioner Garfield: "What about the safety doors, Flanagan?" Police Officer Flanagan: "The explosion caused them to shut automatically, sir. But the fire's damaged their release mechanism and now we can't get them open." Scott Tracy: "Base from Thunderbird 1. Calling base from Thunderbird 1." Tin-Tin: "Receiving you, Scott." Scott Tracy: "What's the latest at the Hudson Building, Tin-Tin?" Tin-Tin: "The fire department are stopping the fire from spreading alright, Scott, but they can't really get it under control while Prescott is still at the bottom of the shaft. They also seem pretty certain that the automatic extinguishers could not operate when the fire broke out because the main water supply had been cut off." Scott Tracy: "So, there's more in this than meets the eye..." Jeff Tracy: "Scott, what's your ETA?" Scott Tracy: "I should be reaching Spoke City in 9.5 minutes, Father." Police Commissioner Garfield: "Well?" Police Officer Flanagan: "They've contacted Prescott by means of the elevator radio, but he appears to be in a pretty bad way. There's also been a radio message for you, sir." Police Commissioner Garfield: "Oh yeah?" Police Officer Flanagan: "International Rescue are coming." Police Commissioner Garfield: "International Rescue?! Here, give me that radio!" Virgil Tracy: "ETA rescue zone in 17 minutes. How's Scott making out?" Jeff Tracy: "He's practically there, Virgil. He's talking to the Chief of Police now." Scott Tracy: "If you can get the fire department to keep the fire under control, we will undertake to get the man out of the elevator shaft." Police Commissioner Garfield: "Sure, I can fix that. The fire's spread to some of the basement floors by the elevator shaft." Scott Tracy: "How many basement floors are there?" Police Commissioner Garfield: "Ten." Scott Tracy: "And what other access is there to them?" Police Commissioner Garfield: "None at all, I'm afraid. The safety doors are jammed, as you know. I've got my men down there trying to cut a way through." Scott Tracy: "Right. Now, you'd better withdraw them right away. And we shall want part of the area cleared for landing." Police Commissioner Garfield: "All right, International Rescue. You can come down on the open area at back of the Hudson Building. I'll have the rear entrance cleared." Scott Tracy: "Thanks. And I'll need your guarantee of secrecy for my organisation during thw whole of this rescue operation." Police Commissioner Garfield: "You've got it, buddy! You've got it." Police Commissioner Garfield: "Boy! Is that a sight for sore eyes." TV Reporter Frank Forrester: "Even now, as I talk to you, ladies and gentlemen, the eyes and hearts of the people of Spoke City are turned upwards to watch the arrival of the second International Rescue craft. Now she has disappeared behind the flaming facade of the Hudson Building. For, ladies and gentlemen, at the express wish of the International Rescue team, the entire operation is to be conducted in secret." Jeff Tracy: "OK, OK. But what about the man at the bottom of the shaft?" Police Commissioner Garfield: "What do you suppose these International Rescue guys are up to? They've been in there 30 minutes!" Scott Tracy: "Right, Father, we've got the dicetylene cage fixed up." Jeff Tracy: "OK, Scott. Good luck." Scott Tracy: "OK, fellas. Down you go." Alan Tracy: "Heat increasing." Virgil Tracy: "Right. Starting dicetylene sprinklers." Alan Tracy: "Hey, this dicetylene is great." Virgil Tracy: "Yeah, I hope our supply lasts. Our don't think the tank's big enough." Scott Tracy: "How's it going, fellas?" Virgil Tracy: "Alright so far, Scott. But I doubt if the dicetylene supply will last." Thomas Prescott: "What was that?" Virgil Tracy: "Prescott? Prescott, this is International Rescue. Answer if you can hear me." Thomas Prescott: "Yeah! Yeah, I can hear you." Virgil Tracy: "Good. We've come to get you out of there. Now listen carefully. What kind of shape is the elevator in?" Thomas Prescott: "Pretty bad. The water's rising all the time, I'm afraid." Virgil Tracy: "But how is the frame of the elevator car? Is it still intact?" Thomas Prescott: "Yeah, I reckon it is. Why?" Virgil Tracy: "Right. Operating grabs." Virgil Tracy: "All right, Scott. I think we've got her. Coming up now." Thomas Prescott: "Hey, what goes on?" Alan Tracy: "Dicetylene's finished." Virgil Tracy: "I was afraid that might happen." Alan Tracy: "Do you think we'll make it?" Virgil Tracy: "We've got to. We've just got to!" Scott Tracy: "OK, Prescott, you're gonna be all right." Police Commissioner Garfield: "Well, did you see Prescott?" Police Officer Flanagan: "Yes sir. But he's still sticking to that cock-eyed story about the guy giving him the bracelet." Police Commissioner Garfield: "I tell you, I never heard an alibi quite like it. Here's the guy, goes out on his wedding anniversary, and commits enough offences to give him 20 years inside." Police Officer Flanagan: "Yeah! A guy with a spotless record, too!" Police Commissioner Garfield: "You know what, Flanagan?" Police Officer Flanagan: "What?" Police Commissioner Garfield: "I believe him." Police Officer Flanagan: "Huh?" Police Commissioner Garfield: "Just think. One: that explosion destroys the files on some of the most vicious gangs operating today, including the Erdman gang. Two: the automatic extinguishers in the Hudson Building had been sabotaged. It adds up, you know. What you got there, Jones?" Police Officer Jones: "We've just picked this up on the nineteenth floor of the Hudson Building, sir." Police Commissioner Garfield: "Why, that's it! That's the bracelet! Right, get me the FBI." Police Officer Flanagan: "Yes, sir!" Police Commissioner Garfield: "We're gonna get to the bottom of this, even if it means employing a little deception." Tin-Tin: "But Alan, I thought you said you saved the man in the Hudson Building?" Alan Tracy: "We did too, Tin-Tin. What do you think has made them publish this story, Father?" Jeff Tracy: "Well, Alan, it looks to me as if the authorities are taking this line for a very special reason. Coul be they've got some kind of a scheme lined up." Scott Tracy: "Gee, that Prescott was a nice guy. I wish there were something we could do to help." Alan Tracy: "Hey, how about that, Father?" Jeff Tracy: "No, Alan. That sort of thing is best left in the hands of the FBI and Interpol. My guess is they're hoping they can make the man responsible think it's safe to try the same trick again." Sir William Frazer: "More tea, old chap?" British Security Service Assistant: "Ah, oh, no thanks." Sir William Frazer: "Well, as I was saying, Southern is the best man for the job." British Security Service Assistant: "Well, believe me, they need to be tough to deal with the Erdman gang." Sir William Frazer: "Ah, here's Southern now." Southern: "Afternoon, sir." Sir William Frazer: "All set, then?" Southern: "Yes, sir." Sir William Frazer: "Right. You won't be needing those. But you WILL need this. Good luck, and be careful." Southern: "What's the idea?" Erdman Gang Member: "Do not worry. The leader will give you complete instructions by radio when you reach Glen Carrick Castle in Scotland." Dempsey: "What are they keeping us in this dump for? Boy, is it cold!" Kenyon: "Ahh, they know what they're doing. Just relax. You heard what our orders were." Southern: "Yes, instructions by radio. But when? We've been here 36 hours already, and not a peep." Erdman Gang leader: "Attention. This is the leader speaking. I will now outline the final details of the plan. Listen very carefully. I will only go through it once." Dempsey: "OK, go ahead." Erdman Gang leader: "At 0900 hours, you will leave the castle." Southern: "0900 hours?" Erdman Gang leader: "Yes. The timing is vital. You will drive to the nuclear plutonium store which is marked on your route maps. Isotopes for all Britain's nuclear power stations are stored inside the building. The authorities maintain that the store is impregnable. We are going to prove them wrong. Powerful robots guard every door." Kenyon: "Then, we won't run up against any people?" Erdman Gang leader: "No. The entire area is deserted. At 0910 hours you will take up your positions." Southern: "That's before the perimeter gates at 9:10." Erdman Gang leader: "Precisely. Alarm systems have already been rendered ineffectual, so you can move with ease. The ray machine you have been supplied with is tuned to the robot frequencies and will render inactive the robot at the gate. You will then enter the building, unsealing each electronic door as you go. Again you will use the ray machine. There are three electronic doors with a robot guarding each. At 0930 you must be in the main storeroom where the vault is housed." Dempsey: "That's where the plutonium's stored, eh?" Erdman Gang leader: "Yes. You will set the fuses, and then clear the area and drive south. You will rendezvous with my helijet and prepare to leave the country." Dempsey: "That's when we get paid?" Erdman Gang leader: "Yes. If your assignment has been successfully carried out." Southern: "So we're going to meet you at last?" Erdman Gang leader: "Yes. If all has gone well, you will have earned that honour." Southern: "And the rendezvous remains as arranged?" Dempsey: "What's the matter, didn't you hear the first time? And for Pete's sake, stop playing around with that pen." Southern: "Listen, Dempsey, I'm hanged if I'm gonna take orders from you. If I want to mess around with this thing, I will. I've gotta get this timing right." Erdman Gang leader: "Gentlemen, there is no time for bickering amongst yourselves! Southern is right. Exact timing is vital. Because three hours after you have set the fuses, at precisely 1230 hours, the nuclear store will explode!" Dempsey: "And I don't wanna be around at that moment. No, sir!" Southern: "What about these fuses. They must be a special type. How do we get hold of them? And what time do we have to set them?" Erdman Gang leader: "Hmm! I was waiting for one of you to ask me that. The fuses are set at this moment, and are attached to your wrists!" Dempsey: "But that's crazy. These things are locked on! We can't get them off!" Erdman Gang leader: "This is a precaution I have taken, to make certain you carry out the mission successfully. You see, the key that will release the bracelets is the same one that unlocks the panel to the plutonium vault mechanism." Southern: "You mean, it's inside the nuclear store?" Erdman Gang leader: "Yes. In a box on the vault door. Now you understand why you must get into that building and carry out the plan. If you fail, you will all be blown to Kingdom Come." Southern: "Come on, Dempsey, it's time." Dempsey: "OK, OK, don't rush me!" Kenyon: "Hey, uh... you gotta admit it was a smart move to lock these things to our wrists." Southern: "Yes, very smart. Now let's get moving." Dempsey: "OK, Southern, we're bang on schedule. Fix that robot." Southern: "Right. Open the perimeter gates." Kenyon: "Get ready, Southern. As soon as I work these frequencies, robot number two is gonna try to grab us." Dempsey: "Check time!" Southern: "Bang on. Stand back." Kenyon: "OK! One more door, and then the vault." Dempsey: "0920 hours. We've got 10 minutes to find the key and get these fuses off our wrists." Kenyon: "OK, the door's open. Make with the ray, Southern." Southern: "What happened to the fourth robot?" Kenyon: "Meh, who cares. Come on! Get the key, Southern. This fuse worries me!" Dempsey: "And me. If they blow too soon, we're dead men." Southern: "Right, stand where you are! There's been a slight change of plan." Dempsey: "What are you talking about? Quit clowning." Kenyon: "Yeah. Unlock these bracelets!" Southern: "All in good time. First you're gonna do something for me." Kenyon: "Southern, you're wasting time!" Southern: "Shut up and listen! You're both gonna meet the leader as arranged. But you gotta capture him and bring him here." Dempsey: "I didn't like you from the start. I should have had you double-checked." Southern: "Among the first lessons in security, Dempsey: don't trust anyone. Now get moving, and remember those fuses! Bring the leader back or you die!" Dempsey: "Say, what's your angle? You want a bigger cut? More money?" Southern: "You wouldn't understand, even if I told you. Now, do as I say!" Kenyon: "But it's miles to the rendezvous point. We'll never have time to get back before these charges blow!" Southern: "That's your problem! Now, speed it up. You're behind schedule." Dempsey: "Sorry, Southern, no deal." Southern: "You have no choice. You're just wasting time. Remember your life's at stake." Kenyon: "Maybe it's your life, Southern, not ours." Southern: "Aah! Aahh." Kenyon: "Get the key, Dempsey. Heh, I guess things worked out OK for us after all. Yeah, it couldn't be better!" Dempsey: "OK, Kenyon, catch!" Southern: "What are you gonna do?" Kenyon: "We're gonna leave you, just like that. But first, we'll take off your bracelet. Fix it, Dempsey. Then we'll place the charges as arranged and clear outta here. In three hours this place is gonna go up. And so will you, Southern. Place those other fuses, Dempsey. We're way behind schedule." Dempsey: "He's got no two-way radio. But what if someone's working with him? They could get in and rescue him." Kenyon: "I just thought of that. When we leave, we'll shut the electronic doors and jam them. Nobody will get in in time to save him." Dempsey: "OK. All set." Kenyon: "Right, let's go!" Southern: "I may be finished, but so are you. You won't escape!" Kenyon: "Quit fooling yourself, Southern. No-one can stop us, least of all you!" Kenyon: "OK, Dempsey, take care of the controls." Southern: "Agent Tiger-4 to HQ. Come in, HQ. I must contact 2-1." Sir William Frazer: "This is 2-1. You were instructed to contact me only in an emergency." Southern: "This is an emergency. Things have gone wrong. The fuses have been set, and the nuclear store will explode at 1230 hours." Sir William Frazer: "Right, we'll get out there and release you." Southern: "No, there's no time. Dempsey and Kenyon have jammed the entrance doors. You must evacuate the entire area." Sir William Frazer: "But we've got less than three hours?!" Southern: "Listen, 2-1. When those fuses blow, it will cause the biggest explosion the world has ever known. The area must be evacuated!" Sir William Frazer: "But there must be some way of saving you." Southern: "Look, forget me! Thousands of people are in danger. Many of them can be saved if you work fast!" Kenyon: "OK, now we've got a long, fast drive south to the rendezvous with the leader." Dempsey: "And the money. Let's go!" Sir William Frazer: "Southern, someone here's come up with an idea. We might yet be able to save you." Southern: "But chief, there's no time. No-one can get into this place in time." Sir William Frazer: "No-one, except perhaps International Rescue." Southern: "International Rescue. Of course! Perhaps they can stop the leader at the rendezvous spot I told you about." Sir William Frazer: "I don't know if they'll do that. They're strictly a rescue organisation, not a police force." Southern: "Maybe, but it's worth a try." Sir William Frazer: "Calling International Rescue. This is Sir William Fraser of the British Security Service. Code name 2-1. We need your help." John Tracy: "Go ahead, 2-1. What's your problem?" Sir William Frazer: "One of our agents is sitting on a nuclear explosion that will destroy half of England." John Tracy: "Wow-wee! That's serious. Give me the details." Gordon Tracy: "Nothing like fishing to relax the mind." Alan Tracy: "And the body, if you're any example!" Tin-Tin: "Hey, Alan! I've got a bite!" Gordon Tracy: "Play it for a while, Tin-Tin, give it more line." Jeff Tracy: "Emergency call. Return to base immediately. I'm briefing Scott and Virgil now." Alan Tracy: "I'll start the engines." Gordon Tracy: "Bring in your catch, Tin-Tin." Tin-Tin: "Yes, Gordon. I think it's a big one this time." Jeff Tracy: "It really is a big one this time, boys. You heard the details?" Brains: "You've got just two a-a-and one half hours." Virgil Tracy: "Boy, are we gonna be tight on time!" Scott Tracy: "Yeah, let's go!" Virgil Tracy: "I'll take Pod 5, our laser-beam equipment." Brains: "What about 2-1's other problem, Mr Tracy?" Jeff Tracy: "You mean the guys that started all this trouble? Well, it's not our job to catch crooks, no matter how dangerous they are." Brains: "No, sir, but our agent in Britain could help." Jeff Tracy: "Yeah! Lady Penelope. This should be right up her street!" Jeff Tracy: "International Rescue HQ calling International Rescue England." Lady Penelope: "International Rescue. Lady Penelope speaking." Jeff Tracy: "This is a hot one, Penny. Foreign agents are fleeing Britain, they must be stopped. And you've only got a couple of hours." Lady Penelope: "Right, what's the location, Jeff?" Jeff Tracy: "IR - reference 19/54-0. Can you handle it?" Lady Penelope: "I'll do my best, Jeff. But we'll have to move very swiftly. I'll call you later for more information." Parker: "You rang, m'lady?" Lady Penelope: "Yes, Parker. Another assignment. Get out the Rolls Royce, we're heading north. And hurry." Parker: "Are we going to be on time, m'lady?" Lady Penelope: "Well, it'll be touch and go. We can't afford any hold-ups." Scott Tracy: "Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1. What is your ETA at the danger zone?" Virgil Tracy: "1210 scott. Flying at maximum speed now." Scott Tracy: "FAB, Virgil. That'll give us less than 20 minutes to get into the plutonium store." Lady Penelope: "What IS the delay, Parker?" Parker: "It's this truck in front, m'lady, I can't get past him." Lady Penelope: "But we're behind time, Parker. Give him a toot." Parker: "Right, m'lady." Scott Tracy: "Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1, approaching danger zone." Virgil Tracy: "FAB, Scott." Scott Tracy: "Hurry it along, Virgil. I'll take a look around down there and try to contact Southern." Scott Tracy: "International Rescue. Thunderbird 1 to Southern. Can you hear me? Am I tuned to your frequency?" Southern: "Yes, I can hear you loud and clear." Scott Tracy: "Great! Now, you just sit tight. Thunderbird 2 will be here in five minutes. We'll soon have you out." Southern: "Please, get away while you can. It's impossible to reach me in time." Scott Tracy: "Listen, Southern, we've come a long way to get you out, and that's exactly what we're gonna do." Southern: "You must get clear. Please! You must get clear." Scott Tracy: "International Rescue doesn't give up that easy!" Virgil Tracy: "Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 2, approaching danger zone." Scott Tracy: "OK, Virgil, we're gonna have to work fast. These doors are jammed tight." Virgil Tracy: "Any chance of blasting our way in?" Scott Tracy: "Can't risk it. The charges may upset those fuses, not to mention the plutonium." Virgil Tracy: "OK. Stand back." Scott Tracy: "We've got fourteen minutes before those fuses blow. And there's two more doors to go after this one." Virgil Tracy: "OK, Scott. Setting auto timer to 14 minutes." Virgil Tracy: "OK! Here we go, Scott." Virgil Tracy: "Come on, baby. That's better. Stand by for jet blast." Southern: "It's no good, I can't get free." Virgil Tracy: "Seven minutes to go." Scott Tracy: "Try the jet now, Virgil. Time's running out." Scott Tracy: "I gotta get those fuses. Take care of that robot, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "OK, Scott." Virgil Tracy: "OK, Southern. We'll soon have you free." Scott Tracy: "Well, it looks like this is the last time the Erdman Gang can try the bracelet game on anybody, Father." Jeff Tracy: "That's right, Scott. I guess Prescott is fully vindicated now." Scott Tracy: "Yeah. It only remains for Penelope to tidy up the details." Lady Penelope: "It's the next field, Parker. Listen, I believe I can hear the helijet." Kenyon: "Hey, you know... I'm glad things have turned out the way they did. We get a bigger share of the loot!" Dempsey: "Yeah, say, that's right!" Erdman Gang leader: "Quite so. Now all we have to do is escape to safety, and that should be quite a simple matter." Virgil Tracy: "He's in a bad way, Scott. If only I could have released him quicker." Scott Tracy: "You did your best, Virgil. Those robots aren't the easiest guys to handle. I'll call an ambulance. We've got to get him to hospital." Scott Tracy: "Say, look who's here!" Virgil Tracy: "Wonder how she got on." Scott Tracy: "Success?" Lady Penelope: "Success." Scott Tracy: "Lady Penelope, this is Southern, the agent we just rescued. He needs hospital attention." Lady Penelope: "Yes, I can see that. Scott, get him in the car, I'll take him myself." Southern: "Lady Penelope, you've been very kind." Lady Penelope: "Are you fully recovered now?" Southern: "Yes, I'm as fit as ever. But I'm afraid it's the end of my career as a secret agent." Lady Penelope: "Oh dear. I AM sorry. But why's that?" Southern: "Well, my cover's broken now. We secret agents are only able to operate if we remain strictly incognito. But then... a person in your position wouldn't know that." Lady Penelope: "I wouldn't? Oh, no, no, of course not. I wouldn't. But it does sound fascinating. Do tell me about it." Southern: "Oh, I... I don't want to bore you." Lady Penelope: "Oh, but you wouldn't! You know, I've often felt I'd like to do something exciting, like being a secret agent." Southern: "Well, it's not all romance, you know. In actual fact, in reality it's a tough existence. Never being yourself. Someone like you, so sheltered and gentle, it just wouldn't be you. With all due respect, you're just not the type. You see, we walk with danger as a shadow. Death is a constant companion. No, Penelope, you just be what you are - a very beautiful lady." The End. Category:Thunderbirds Category:30 Minutes After Noon Category:Episode Transcripts